Gray
Opis Gray jest pieskiem rasy Gerberian Shpesky oraz jest (nonagilionerem i najbogatszym psem na świecie) i, gdy jest potrzeba pomaga finansowo pieskom. Z zawodu jest biznesmen ' em. W Psim Patrolu jest najprzystojniejszym samcem. Do tego to mąż Victorii i ojcem Scotta, Scotty, Mufin i świeżo narodzonego szczeniaczka o imieniu Blaise. Wygląd Na początek Gray to bardzo wysoki, postawny, przystojny i dobrze zbudowany pies. O szczupłej sylwetce. Głowa, ciało, łapy i spód ogona są w kolorze jasno- podpalane (jasnożółte/ żółtawe). Nos ma szary, zaś na pysku widnieje bardzo ciemnoszara łata zbliżona kolorem do czerni. Na przednich łapach występują "skarpetki" w tym samym kolorze co łata na pysku. Od pleców wiedzie się czarna łata lekko zahacza głębiej na tylnych łapach. Wiedzie się ona przez górną część ogona aż po jego koniuszek. Oczy pieska są jasnoniebieskie. Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką, początek jego ogona jest pokryty muszelkami, później ma ciemnozielone paski, potem jasno-zielone i tak do końca. Jego koniec ogona ma jasno-zielone paski u góry i u dołu, w środku jest jeden ciemno-zielony pas, w jego środku są niebieskie kropki. Charakter Jest lojalny, odważny, rozsądny, poważny, jeśli chodzi o Victorię jest potulny, oddany, lojalny, miły, czuły, ciepły, romantyczny, kochający, gotowy zginąć za nią. Jest tez bardzo silny psychicznie, mądry, umie zarządzać firmą. Piesek też jest dobrym przyjacielem. Zawsze wie co zrobić. Gray jest też kochającym ojcem, który mógłby zginąć za swoje szczeniaki, bardzo ich kocha oraz jest bardzo dla nich potulny. Lubi pomagać, adrenalinę, prędkość. Taki jest dla piesków z Psiego Patrolu i przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu jak powyżej. Oprócz tego na co dzień psiak jest przyjacielski i zawsze stara się być dla każdego miły. Cierpliwy jednak jak wyczerpią się zapasy cierpliwości może być nerwowy. Dba też o resztę swojej rodziny. Kocha ją całym sercem i zawsze służy im pomocą a jak czegoś nie wie prosi ją o radę. Gray to dobry starszy brat, będący wsparciem dla jego rodzeństwa. Jest agresywny, porywczy oraz chłodny dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu. Umiejętności Jest bardzo znajduje sie na drugim miejscu. Ma tez bardzo dobry wzrok , słuch i węch. Gray jest też bardzo mądry, nie że jakiś naukowiec lub itp., ale świetnie zarządza firmą. Potrafi szybko biegać, wysoko skakać. Ma dość silna szczękę, i jest bardzo, ale to bardzo odważny. Rodzina * tata - Chase * mama - Everest * siostra - Brooklyn * młodszy brat (średni) - Dylan * młodszy brat ( średni) - Heks * młodsza siostra - Amber * młodszy brat (najmłodszy) - Kaiden * młodsza siostra - Snowy * młodsza siostra - Lily * najmłodsza siostra - Millie * żona - Victoria * syn - Scott * córka - Scotty * córka - Mufin * syn- Blaise * (przyszły) szwagier, chłopak Brooklyn - Volvo. * bratowa żona Dylana - Briana * bratania- Spring * bratanica- Summer * bratanek- Ash * bratanek- Jackie * (przyszła) bratowa dziewczyna Heksa - Jessie * (przyszły) szwagier. Chłopak Amber - Viggo. * (przyszła) bratowa- Tiger Belle. * (Przyszły) szwagier- Ernest. * szwagierka- Valixy * babcia - Jessica * dziadek - Snowtuft * ciocia ze strony taty- Leoni * ciocia ze strony taty- Jasmine * wujek ze strony mamy - Snowstorm * daleka ciocia (kuzynka taty) - Cloe * siostra cioteczna - Winter Biografia Gray urodził się o godzinę wcześniej od Brooklyn. On i ona urodzili się w letni burzowy wieczór. Był przesłodkim szczenięciem , Ryder był bardzo dumny z Chase'a i Everest . Były to pierwsze szczeniaki w Psim Patrolu drugiego pokolenia. Everest otoczyła ich wielką opieką , a Chase pozwalał im po sobie chodzić . W pewnej chwili rozległ się potworny grzmot , młody Gray wskoczył pod Everest i Chase'a , którzy stali , on i Brooklyn bardzo się bali . Mimo , że ich rodzice uspokajali ich . W końcu zasnął . I tak mijały tygodnie . Pewnego dnia młody Gray znalazł pieniążek. Zapytał się mamy i taty co z nim zrobić , oni odpowiedzieli zachować , od tamtej pory zaczął interesować się biznesem . Pewnego dnia Ryder dostrzegł jego potencjał i dał mu odznakę. Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - Chris Hemsworth wersja polska - Jakub Szydłowski wersja angielska szczeniak - Lupfael wersja polska - Marcelina Wójcik Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje '''Je st to biały Jaguar F - TYPE . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to Bugatti Chiron , jego białe elementy świecą w ciemności . Jest to najszybsze auto na świecie jego maksymalna prędkość to 500 km / h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to jacht Admiral X Force 145 , ma on wstawki platyny i złota , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , z dołu ma on światła '''Space pup - '''biało - zielony wahadłowiec jest on ponad świetlny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Gray's_car.png|Normalny pojazd Jaguar F - TYPE Mission_Paw_Gray's_Bugatti_Chirion.gif|Pojazd Mission Paw Bugatti Chiron Sea_Patrol_Gray's_Admiral_X_Force_145.gif|Pojazd Gray'a Sea Patrol Admiral X Force 145 Space_pup_Gray's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Gray ' a space pup Odznaka Jest to banknot ( a dokładnie dolar ) na zielonym tle . thumb|left Strach #że Victorii może się coś stać złego Nie lubi #Gdy jego firma ma problemy #Gdy kocia katastrofa 2 chce go zawsze obrabować #Gdy jego miłość Victoria bawiła się z jego bratem Dylan 'em #Gdy Malcolm mówi na niego sztywniak # Jak Kajtek patrzy się na Victorię , gdy ona mówi jej cytat #Gdy Victorii dzieje się coś złego #Wrogów PP Lubi #Spędzać czas z jego wielką miłością Victorią. #Spędzać czas z jego szczeniętami, rodziną, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. #Czasami pomagać finansowo pieskom #Wycieczki. #Należeć do Psiego Patrolu #Jeździć w bardzo szybkich samochodach np. Bugatti Chiron #Jeździć Bugatti Chiron #Prędkość #Jeździć samochodami sportowymi . #Wielkanoc #Święta Bożego Narodzenia #Sylwestra #Walentynki #Bawić się ze swoimi szczeniaki. #Wyjazdy. #Spaghetti #Wiosnę. #Lato. #Jesień. #Zimę. #Deszcz. #Słońce. Galeria Gray ' a Grey the miloner pup.png You will always be the one.png Sketch-1500537324662.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray and Victoria will become parents.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|Śliczny rysunek , narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray jako psyrenka ( raczej psyren ) Air Rescue Victoria and Air Rescue Gray.png|Gray z Victorią w stroju do latania Mission_Paw_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju Mission Paw 1502088182447.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Gray w jego stroju ! JEST MEGA ! Gray_x_Victoria_nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Gray i Victoria tulą się sketch-1502718464498.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea Patrol Victoria and Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I_miss_her_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Smuty Gray ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rozdział 9 " Gray tęskni za Victorią Mission_Paw_Gray_Hutch_Skipper_and_Aurora_in_real.png|Gray , Aurora , Skipper i Hutch w realnu w strojach Mission Paw Mission Paw Gray x Victoria in real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria_Gray_Skipper_Hutch_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Gray wraz z Hutch 'em , Skipper i Savanną na urodzinach Victorii Victoria Grat Aurora Skipper Kaito and Savannah in real.png|Gray i Victoria wraz z Aurorą , Skipper , Kaito i Savvy Sketch-1503426201852.png|MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB GRAY ' A I VICTORII Gray_Victoria_Aurora_Skipper_Amy_in_real.png|Victoria , Gray , Amy , Aurora i Skipper w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Gray.gif|Gray w stroju space pup Gray_Skipper_Dylan_and_Victoria_chasing_Sweetie_Mission_Paw_Pups_Save_the_world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania : Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat sketch-1503665955477.png|Gray i Victoria w świetle księżyca , oraz próba w programie Szkica Gray and Victoria on their first date on Valentines Day ilustatrion to Only Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki oraz ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Mission_Paw_Pups_save_the_world_tittle.png|Okładka do opowiadania Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat Only_her_tittle_card.png|Okładka do opowiadania Tylko ona Pups_Vacation's_tittle_card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków " The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Straznicy Ziemi " i Gray w stroju straznika Ziemi sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi ' Sketch-1505670004214.png|SUPER GRAY JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 sketch-1505716781898.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na kolejny koniec świata , W tym roku 2017 23 . 09 Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan 'a i Briany sketch-1506699287705.png|Gray i Victoria jako szczeniaki i moment żalu u Kajtka Sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Gray poznaje Victorię Untitled81.png|Gray razem z innymi pieskami.Gdy przemieniają się z magicznych piesków na zwykłe i na odwrót. Zrobione przez julczydlo1TO JEST MEGAA ! Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii Strażnicy Ziemi będzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " sketch-1507401008061.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507829523083.png|Gray w stroju Strażnika Ziemi sketch-1508334322491.png Untitled24.PNG|Gray jądący 500 km / h w jego Bugatti Chiron sketch-1509987171173.png|Gray i Victoria na plaży na romantycznym spacerze w świetle księżyca sketch-1509450510568.png|Gray i Brooklyn wraz z ich rodzicami . Tuż po urodzeniu. Sketch-1513874982824.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,,Sylwester Piesków" IMG 20180115 173331.jpg|PRZECYCUDNY RYSEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ The Puppy^^ <3<3 sketch-1516200311240.png Abecadło.png|ŚLICZNY! <3Obrazek od Zumaxtracker ever pt. Koda,Kora i Gray Grayeyke.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl! <3 Gray_stands.png|Zrobione w makerze. Sketch-1518013113792.png|Gray X Victoria. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1518986405375.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK!! Z okazji walentynek od Puppy <333333333 Naryswane przez Zuma the girl.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK Narysowany przez Zuma the girl <333333333333 Gray_the_biliarder_pup.png Ist to.png|ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ ZumaxTrackerEver, a obecna ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Rysek z grudnia tamtego roku Image-1.jpeg|Gray i Mja Gray X Victoria cuddling.PNG Gray as catastrophe crew cat.PNG|Gray jako Kociak w Kociej Katastrofie 2 1534795312750.png|Omg!! Kapitalny arcyś������ Kocham��Narysowane przez Puppy Gray_in_tuxedo_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show Gray_as_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup Gray_with_Victoria_in_New_Years_Eve_outfits.PNG|Z Victorią w strojach Sylwestrowych. 7EDE5E2D-8C81-44DD-8254-CDB53036C5FB.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 24 ''Wigilia 960D0B10-3F4C-4411-960B-241C68DED541.png|OMD! OMG! Arcycudowne arcydzieło loffciam������ Gray w stroju sylwestrowym. Narysowane przez KruchyWafelGrudniowy challenge dzień 31 Sylwester Amazing Cruise tittle card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania Niesamowity Rejs Gray_in_a_mister_of_XXI_century_outfit.PNG|W stroju mistera XXI wieku Untitled194.png|OMD! OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Brak słów <3333 Kocham :3 Z okazji walentynek Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Victoria with Gray Savannah and Mer pup swimming Draw that again challenge.PNG|Draw that again challenge. Rysunek sprzed dwóch lat. Gray V2.PNG Axe Rex and Gray anwering the questions ask my OC -3.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC GrayAndVictoriaByShiraz.png|OMG!! Arcycudowne arcypiekne arcydzieło ���������� Zakochałam się w tym ���� Ogromne ale to ogromne dzięki cudny styl ❤️❤️❤️❤️Narysowane przez Shiraz 7516BAAC-E87C-4BD7-9673-9E8E929DFEE1.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 7 Idealnie Kajtek watching Victoria nuzzeling to Gray December Challenge 2 Day 13 Hatred.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 13 Nienawiść Day30 Chase&Everest Pups.png|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło������ to jest mega❤️ Kocham to❤️ Gratuluje też chęci narysowania tak wielkiej rodziny ^^Dzień 30 narysowany przez Shiraz 1578825414304.png|OMG! OMD! Arcysłodkie, arcypiękne arcydzieło��❤️Gray i Victoria od Szanelek Ciekawostki #On i Victoria są małżeństwem wzięli ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach #Jest tatą czwórki szczeniąt: Mufin, Scotty i Scott ' a oraz Blaise’a. #Jest najbogatszym psem w Psim Patrolu. #Średnio mu wychodzi gra w Hop Hop Boogie #Zwiedził cały świat gdy miał 6 lat #Ma najdroższe garnitury na świecie #Ma 22 prywatne samoloty z czego 5 jest ponad - świetlne drugie 5 - ponad dźwiękowe , 12 jachtów ,40 samochodów np : Jaguar , Ferrari , Lamborghini, Bugatti Chiron , limuzyna i BMW. Oraz Bugatti Veyron i Devel Sixteen. #Jest najbogatszym pieskiem na świecie #Jego pojazd na Mission PAW jest jednym pojazdem , który nie ma czarnych wstawek . #Jest najstarszy z całego rodzeństwa. #Pomógł wesprzeć finansowo Astro. #Ma najdroższy jacht na świecie Admiral X Force 145 i ma w nim wstawki platyny i złota . #Jest najprzystojniejszym pieskiem w Psim Patrolu i na świecie. #Nie cierpi Kajtka. #Jest bardzo wysoki ma 83, 82 cm wzrostu. #Pozwala jeździć Victorii jego Bugatti Chiron . #Kocha jeździć samochodami sportowymi . #Jest pierworodnym Chase’a i Everest. #Jest najwyższy z całego jego rodzeństwa. #Czasem zamiast komunikatora także używa swojego Iphone X'a #Często współpracuje z Diego. #Posiada też jacht History Supremee. Jednak mimo, że jest ciut droższy normalnie od Admirala X Force 145 to tamten jest droższy przez to, że ma wstawki platyny i złota oraz ma bardziej droższe wnętrze. #Na rejsy pieski właśnie pływają jego Admiralelem X Force 145. #Wygrał tytuł mistera XXI wieku, (1 miejsce) ex equo z Sage'em, Baltem, Arisonem, Maximusem, Carlie'em oraz Flesh'em. #On i Anette nie za bardzo się dogadują. #Chce aby kiedyś Scott został jego uczniem. #Nie lubi Danielle z wzajemnością. #Wcześniej nienawidzili się z Kobalt'em do odcinka:"Gwiezdne Wojny Ostatnia Nadzieja" potem pogodzili się razem. Hobby #Surfing #Jazda na deskorolce #Piłka plażowa #Piłka wodna #Siatkówka #Koszykówka #Nurkowanie #Bieganie #Hip - hop #Jazda samochodami sportowymi #Szermierka . Cytaty Wyposażenie plecaka Jest to teczka na konferencje , ma ona kolor czarny . W środku ma różne dokumenty , długopis . Strój Jest to czarny elegancki garnitur , pod spodem ma białą koszule , na szyi tradycyjnie ma muszkę . Air pup Jest to hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack z boku są dwie turbiny , na skrzydłach są małe turbiny . Z tyłu ma dwa odrzuty , może także się zamieniać przy lądowaniu w tryb szybujący . Jego strój jest ciemno - zielony oraz jasno - zielony , ma cztery niebieskie wzorki . Mission Paw Ma on zielono - czarny hełm . Tak samo jak i jego strój . Wszystkie jaśniejsze paski zieleni świecą w ciemności . Ma on ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła i termowizyjne gogle , oraz gaz usypiający . Sea Patrol Nosi zielony hełm . Ma ciemnozielony pas , oraz jasnozielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego strój jest jasno zielony i ciemno zielony . Jego rękawy mają niebieskie wzorki i zielone kółko z niebieskim w środku . Jego plecak może pływać 300 000 km/s . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Jest to biało zielony - hełm z biało zielonym skafandrem . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Ma on szybkę odbijającą światło . Butle z tlenem , ponad świetlne skrzydła , dodatkowy tlen . Jungle pup Gray wtedy posiada zieloną panamę i zielony strój, ma on ciemno zielone wstawki moro. Jego pojazdem jest Jeep, który jest zielony w ciemno zielone wstawki moro. W plecaku ma sieć, teczkę, aparat, gaz usypiający. Winter pup Ma zieloną czapkę w jasno- zielone elementy. Jego kurtka jest w tych samych kolorach. Na pojazd ma zielony motor śnieżny, który może nurkować pod wodą i roztapiać lód, może też latać. W plecaku ma dłut, hak, gogle śnieżne, koc termiczny, termos, teczkę. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Biznesmen Kategoria:Biliarderzy Kategoria:Najbogatszy pies na świecie Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Geberiany Shepski Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Nonagilioner Kategoria:Bogate psy Kategoria:Tatusiowie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Tata Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu